


Request for Quote - Military Supplies

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [6]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: #1 in a series of attack memos from the desk of Admiral Miles Naismith, Dendarii Mercenaries.





	Request for Quote - Military Supplies

From: Admiral Miles Naismith  
Commander, Dendarii Mercenary Fleet Corporation  
miles.naismith.Admiral@Dendarii.Merc.Whole

To: Quartermaster Corp, Cetagandan Fleet Headquaters  
Rations and Foodstuffs Division  
Eta Ceta, Cetagandan Empire

 

Dear Sir/Madam/Herm/Ghem/Haut;

As you are certainly aware by now, I had the dubious pleasure of being a guest, not entirely voluntary, of the Cetagandan Empire. The accommodations weren't above one star, even by the lowest standard of Barklay's World; the bedding was awful!

The rations were an exception! Filling, flavorful, properly portioned; easy to prepare, very little waste to dispose of. The were much better than the field ration kits we currently stock.

I wasn't able to salvage a maker's label during the confusion of my departure; else I'd be contacting the maker directly.

Would you reply with the name and contact information of the maker of those rations? Also, please send the (publicly released) details of the ration series; menus, storage requirements, nutritional facts, and the like.

Once the current kerfuffle between the Ceta Empire and the Dendarii ends, I will seriously consider asking for bids when we next decide to purchase more ration kits. 

Yours graciously;

Miles Naismith, Admiral, Dendarii Fleet Corporation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been amusing myself by watching MRE evaluation vids on YouTube; it struck me that Miles would have to approve the selection and purchase of them for the Dendarii (and would certainly be drafted by Gregor to sit on the selection panel for ImpMil...).
> 
> During the long, frightening flight from Ceta vengeance after the Marilac breakout. Miles would have wanted to blow (virtual) raspberry cheers at the Ceta - what better way than by attack memos?


End file.
